The present invention relates to a new begonia interspecific hybrid (Begonia x benariensis) designated 1600-05T1. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possess the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety or hybrid an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include higher seed yield, improved flower color, resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to drought and heat, and better agronomic quality.
Begonia is a genus of perennial flowering plants that is native to moist subtropical and tropical climates and contains more than 1,600 species and hundreds of hybrids. Depending on the climate, some begonia are grown indoors as ornamental houseplants or are cultivated outside for their bright colorful flowers. Begonia plants have fleshy leaves and stems, and the leaves are often magnificently colored and textured. Cultivated begonia often have showy flowers of white, pink, scarlet or yellow color.
Begonia plants are monoecious, with unisexual male and female flowers occurring separately on the same plant; the male contains numerous stamens and the female has a large inferior ovary and two to four branched or twisted stigmas. In most begonia species, the fruit is a winged capsule containing numerous minute seeds. The leaves, which are often large and variously marked or variegated, are usually asymmetric.
The American Begonia Society classifies begonias into eight major groups including: cane-like, shrub, rhizomatous, semperflorens (wax type), tuberous, rex, trailing-scandent and thick stemmed. The begonia genus is unusual in that species throughout the genus, even those from different continents, can frequently be hybridized with each other, which has led to an enormous number of cultivars. Most begonias propagate easily by seed or from stem cuttings.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop new begonia hybrids with unique colors that reproduce true from seeds.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.